Magnus Bane's Secret Sister
by Minimoocha
Summary: It's in the POV of Magnus and sis for the first few chapters but his life is in grave danger when his father contacts him. What could Asmodeus what with him? Will there be too much glitter? What does Magnus do? What is his surprise? Read it I dare you. This story is unique and I made the plot line, not the characters (duh) But it's filled with surprise and danger! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: New Beginning

Chapter One: A New beginning

Magnus POV

*Sigh*

"Alec for hells sake, will you stop cleaning up? Its just glitter…."

"Well maybe get off your arse and help, or maybe you know use your magic" Questioned Alec.

"Hon, Sweet cakes, Honey bunny. You know I can't use my magic all the time and plus it was only a small party"

Alec sighs "ONLY A SMALL PARTY?"

"Darling you can't stay mad at me forever, you know you live with me now. Plus we are sharing the same bed." I said in a slur of words, trying to wink. Winking while tipsy is harder than I thought!

Alec faces away from me and says, "You are drunk, the apartment is a mess, it is 3 in the morning and there is glitter and cat hair everywhere!"

I swear to god that he is so cute when he is angry. Before I could answer back, a big fire message appeared on the wall. To Alec I'm sure, it's just a bit of scribble to him but to me this was the end of my life in New York. The message was from my father, Asmodeus.

The entire colour drains out of my face; I suddenly have sober up due to this. Alec obviously noticed the look on my face. Shit this cant is happening my father, wait no asshole suits him better. How the fuck did he found out where I live?

"Magnus, Magnus what's wrong? Alec said worrying, rushing over to where I was standing. Alec touches my arm concerned about what the fire message says.

"You know the fire message, on the wall? Well that's my father and he wants me to summon him, tomorrow. *Sigh* He says he screwed up big time and that's it's a family issue. Can you go get Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon? Don't tell Jocelyn or Luke or anyone, for that matter."

"You've got to be kidding me, I can't let you see him. He treats you like poop ever since your were born. you've told me most things about your life, including this on." Alec growled angry

"Hon, I've got to strengthen up the wards. Please for your safety go stay at the institute for the night and talk to the others about this." Begging Alec

"I'm not leaving you, cant believe there is more drama especially after Jocelyn and Luke's wedding, all was at peace for a mouth or two" Alec stoped his foot like a child not getting a new toy.

"Come here" Alec slowly turns around and walks over. I give him a hug I whisper,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Go to bed ill be there soon" I lied

I spent the rest of the night thinking of what is the matter and raising the wards.

Authors Notes:

Hi! This is my first fan fiction, I hope you enjoy the next chapter will be out next week some time… or sooner

I'm sorry if it sounds a bit weird, I don't know many things about America expect stereotypes. (The book series is based in America)

Hope you enjoyed!

-M


	2. Chapter 2: Magnus's Daddy Issues

Chapter 2: Magnus's Daddy Issues

I slowly open my eyes to see Great Catsby and Chairman Meow growling at each other, shit I must have fallen asleep. I hear a faint crying from upstairs, must be Max crying. Alec thought it would be a great idea to keep him, I love Max even if he is adopted. I walk upstairs to see Max's door slightly open, to see Alec, holding Max in his arms.  
I walk through the door and say " You're going to such a great dad" blushes "Stop it, I'm only doing what's right or what Maryse told me…. and Google"

Alec blushes "Stop it, I'm only doing what's right or what Maryse told me…. and Google"  
"We should leave Max with Jocelyn for today, I don't want my father to see him, god knows what he'll do to him if he finds out. I want him to be safe and plus she owes me a favor." I say  
Alec immediately agrees, "Definitely, I don't want anything happening to Max. I'll give little Max here some breakfast, why don't you get ready?"  
Awww! My Alec is now the one looking after me, a 400 hundred old man *cringe*.

"Right not very good to wear the same clothes for 24 hours, wouldn't you agree?"

Alec smiles "Yes not very fashionable, trying to start a trend?"

Alec never ever stops making me laugh; I start to walk out the room. Before I leave the room, I give max a kiss on the cheek, Max makes a gurgling noise at me. I walk into my grand bedroom; I'm not showing off. I walk into my wardrobe and pick out a black sparkly suit with sparkle shoes as well. I go have a shower mainly because I smell of cats. I do my make natural today; my father will have a meltdown if he sees my embracing my inner gayness. I spike up my hair and put gold glitter in it. Feeling refreshed, I walk downstairs into the kitchen. I see Max sitting in his high chair, cooing away. Alec is covered in baby food. I immediately start laughing, Alec blushes and says, " I'm going to have a shower, I tried feeding Max but you always have to magic touch."

I clean up the mess around Max give blended banana and make airplane noises while between bites. Alec comes down from upstairs "So what's the plan, today?" He questioned.  
"Well I think you take Max to the institute and ill take care of my dad, I don't want you to get hurt."  
Alec still does look hurt "Why can't I stay?"  
"Because you can protect Max and yourself"  
Alec looks annoyed, who wouldn't? "Fine but tonight for dinner we are going to Australia, Humph"  
I couldn't help but smile "Australia, you sure that's safer than seeing my father?"  
Alec looks unfazed "We haven't visited there in ages and I sure well see no drop bears"  
I smile that's my Alec not scared of drop bears but my father, how charming.  
"I'll drop you off to the institute"  
Alec says, "Nah, Its fine Jace Clary is picking me up"  
The doorbell rings, Alec quickly puts toys, baby food and diapers in a bag. I give him a kiss and hug. Alec answers the door Jace was waiting outside, both greeted each other.  
"Alec you forgot something!"  
Alec checks all his pockets, "No I haven't!"  
"Okay then leave our child, Max here with a greater demon, why don't you?" I say sarcastically  
Alec blushes again "Oops…"  
Jace and Clary invited them self in to see what Alec forgot. I pick up Max and jump him up and down burping him.  
"Good to see you both alive and well. Has Jocelyn and Luke returned, from their honeymoon?"

Clary says "Oh yes, their back. Acting like love birds is per usual."

Jace smirks "Like we aren't?" as he wraps he arm around her shoulders

Clary elbows Jace, but that only makes him smile harder.  
Clary studders "A-anyways what Warlock business do you have today, to kick your own family out?"  
I try and think of an excuse "Well, I have to summon a demon for the Clave. You know how it is,"  
"Oh, Well good luck," Clary says. Her smile has always made me happy, ever since I saw her for the first time.  
Alec walks over to me and takes Max. He looks over to Jace and Clary "Should we be going?"  
They all walk out the door Alec looks at me worried but I just smile "See you soon, I'll tell you everything after. I will call you as soon it was over."  
Alec nods and walks out the door, I shut the door after him.  
How the fuck will I do this?  
I get all the ingredients ready and start prepping a summoning circle. I realise that I have to say his prayer, fucking darn it! This better not be a trick, I start saying my father's prayer:

 _My Father,_  
 _Who are in Hell,_  
 _Unhallowed be thy name,_  
 _Thy kingdom come,_  
 _In Edom as it in Hell._  
 _Forgive not my sins_  
 _For in that fire of fires_  
 _There shall be neither loving kindness,_  
 _Nor compassion, nor redemption._  
 _My father ,who makes war_  
 _In high places and low,_  
 _Come to me now._  
 _I call you as your son,_  
 _And incur myself the responsibility of your summoning._

Flashes of red and white burn brightly against the walls of my apartment, everything burns. I can't see what is happening.

Until Next Time  
(Cliff Hanger, yes, you may kill me.)  
Authors notes:  
Thank you so much for reading. Make sure you review, like and share. Or whatever you do on this site.  
I hope you enjoy!  
I made this chapter 2 pages long, any grammar issues or concerns PM me.  
Cheers Mate! (I'm from Australia and yes, I LOVE Vegemite (I'm strange, I know))  
P.s Drop bear is a Pms-ing/Angry Koala that attacks you from above. Not sure Google it.

-M


	3. Chapter 3:Another Child?

Chapter 3: Another Child?

I slowly open my eyes to see my father sitting in the summoning circle, in a white suit with his red thorn crown.

"Wake now, Huh?"

"Shut up, Father *cough * Asshole *cough *

He stared at me with his death-cold eyes "Hmm Well I'm keeping my promise, I'm here to talk nothing else"

"I'll hold you to that promise. So what's this 'family issue' you speak of?" I always have to carefully, because if I do, my father will destroy the world. No big deal, right?

"Son, you have always made me proud, mainly because you're the only child of mine that survived. I fucked up big time before Edom was cut off from the world. I kind of got a female pregnant but she was not just anymore human. She was an angel; apparently this child is a truce between demons and angels. I doubt it will last long."

What on earth? Have I got half sibling? Holy shit.

"The child would have died in the process, 3 reasons. 1. too much power 2. Its impossible and 3. A angel and a Demon having a child. Did you hit you head or something?"

"Well, your half sister doesn't think so…"

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. Is it a she? What's her name?"

"Well her name is Mame Bane, she is a warlock too. She has our cat eyes; angel wings and is very tall. On downside because my genes were stronger she was unbalanced, her demon side being stronger and her angel the weakest so we tried to put runes on her and it worked…"

"What if the Clave finds out about this?"

"I haven't thought about that." My father said seriously.

*Sigh* "Tell me more about Mame"

"She is 18 and I've been training her and her uncle has too"

"What uncle?"

"Technically grandfather but she says he hates being called that"

"Yeah but who is this uncle-grandfather person?"

"Yeah, about that I'm sure she'll tell you"

"Why?"

"She escaped…."

I couldn't believe my own father once again he fucked up big time. Now I have to clean up his mess, how delightful.

"So, I'm guessing that I have to find her?"

"Much appreciated, if you find her she'll most likely to teleport into different dimensions"

"How did she learn that?"

"Used a soul of a multi-dimension magic user"

"Stay classy, father"

"Yeah... Always and forever "

"Well, this is awkward…"

"I'll send you an another fire message, about where she is. If you need help I'm always here."

My father disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. I broke the summoning circle and my phone started buzzing on my thigh. I pulled out my phone to see Alec calling me, I answered

"Hello?"

"Magnus, get to the institute now!" Alec sounded ferocious.

"Why?" God, what's happening now?

"Because a black haired girl appeared in front of the institute well you really can't tell because she is soaked in demon blood. She is unconscious but she is poisoned pretty bad. "

"Holy Shit"

"What, Magnus. WHAT?"

I dropped my phone still hearing Alec yelling into his phone. I cast a portal straight to the institute.

Authors Notes:

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

So, some of you may know, I'm currently competing with another author, who shall not be named. She is currently winning, DARN YOUUUU!

What I'm saying is thank you for reading, visiting and viewing this, so far I have 132 views (when I'm writing this) and it means so much. The she-devil has 232 views, I want the beat her so share this story with your friends or online friends.

-Minimoocha

(P.s If I get 300 views I will add someone as a new character, like Mame. All you got to do is PM me.)


	4. Chapter 4: Mame's Story

Chapter 4: Mame's Story

Mames POV

"You, cruel asshole"

His laughter echoes through the whole castle, I'm trembling with fear. I hate how he makes me fear him, it's because I don't want to. He is making me, controlling my powers.

I've been dealing with father, Asmodeus for the past five years. I've been tortured, beaten and kept as a slave. I wished my Grandfather had not given me away to him, but they both made a deal to get five years to teach me what I need to know after I turned 10. Which means I'm 19 and I turn 20 in a week. My father for the past 4 and a bit years has trapped me in his castle in Edom every day I have to fight demons every single day, I'm covered in demon blood. I have no way of getting out the stains of demon blood all over my small clothes. I've always worn the same clothes for the past 4 years because that asshole thinks I don't deserve new clothes.

"You know, my dear Mame that you will once destroy the world. In order to do that, you have to be evil or as you put it, asshole" He smile's through his wicked laugh.

"Nope sorry not happening" I gritted my teeth and spit in his face.

He immediately slaps me across the face "DON'T EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN, YOU DIRTY BITCH"  
I tremble on the cold floor of the castle "I will never destroy the world or anything! I hate you!"

He smirks "I control your powers here and I'm your father so you need to have a little bit more respect after all your in mine domain now."

"Fuck you!" I yell with pure hatred, god if only my grandfather is here. Hot tears pour down my face, fuck I hate him with all my heart.

Asmodeus flings me into the wall, I scream out in pain. It feels like falling into a pit of broken glass and nails. I started to black out before I do my father says "I'm going to talk with your half brother, don't try anything stupid. You dumb girl"

He vanishes out of the castle; I feel my powers rush back into my body. I feel my body becoming stronger; I stand and try to use my powers. I try to change to colour of the black floor to hot pink that will show that asshole, it worked.I smile "Have fun when your castle is hot pink!"

I remember when Sebastian came here; I had someone to talk to even if he was evil. He treated me like a normal person. Even if I was in a cell he came and talked to me, about his plans and about the world. I so desperately wanted to be there see it all, rather than someone chewing my ear off about laws and how the world works. I remember my training; I think of my half brother, hopefully, will help me. I walk slowly around the castle, limping and my back screaming. I search for my aegis & athame it has to be around somewhere. I walk into the throne room, how convenient there is just a wooden chest hidden behind the throne. I found my weapons and my book of spells. The book of black, that's what my father and grandfather called it when my mother died after my birth. They did that to protect me, I quickly teleport out of Edom, trying to go the Idris. When land on some steps, hitting my head, everything is darkness.

Asmodeus POV

I just left the castle, waiting for Mame to escape. God, she is taking forever, I guess I hurt her really badly oh well she will fine, just feeding the fire. I hope one day she takes over the world, one day and do what Valentine could never finish. I fell Magnus summoning me. I smile deeply finally after all these years my plan is working.

Magnus's POV

When I reach to the institute Alec & Jace drag me to the infirmary. I see Mame, she is more beautiful than I imagined. Well obviously she is, look at me.

Alec looks worried "Can you save her? I don't even know who she is."

Jace adds, "Yeah, what is she? Is she one of us, I can't tell she is covered in demon blood."

I try and think of something but I can't think anything but the truth "She is a…"

Mames eyes open, she looks up she sees's all of us. Her eyes open widely, quickly she got up from the bed Mame looked around and jumped out the nearest window. Glass went everywhere I covered my eyes, trying not to get glass in them. When I look back up she's gone….

"Shit" I say aloud

Alec and Jace say in unison "What's wrong, now?"

"That's my sister" *sigh *

Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at me. Clary, Simon, Jace, Alec, Robert & Maryse all rush up to me and bomb me with questions. All I know now is that more interesting drama is going to be happening from now on.

Until Next Time!

Authors Notes:

Hey, guys!

I'm going to be away for the next week or so, for the holidays.

Also, PM me with ideas for a new character. next chapter will come out soon, hopefully!

Make sure you follow, review and share my story!

I'm sorry if there is too much swearing, I wanted it to be emotional sort of...

Thanks for reading & I hoped you enjoyed!

-Minimoocha :3


	5. Chapter 5: Mamery's Magic

Chapter 5: Mamery's Magic

Mamery's POV

I rush through the dirty streets of New York and alleyways, smelling petrol along the way. I think how can I hide from my brother? Shadow Hunter didn't see my face so that means they can't trace me so that's out of the question but Magnus can If I change maybe I can get away from Magnus. From what I know about Magnus is that he can't do multi-dimension spells. That means he can't' follow me if I change dimension if I keep on changing backward and forwards then maybe I'll get away. "Ego Mundo vivere volo mutare" I feel my body twist and turn and travel to an unknown dimension. I see what awaits me.

Magnus's POV

After Alec heard what I said he dragged me into his old room.

"How could you do this?" Alec sounded annoyed

"That's what my Father, scum of the earth told me. That I have a sister."

"Yeah, I know that. But how did this happen?"

"Multi-Dimension magic users are very powerful. I surprised that a nineteen-year-old can manage all that power. I don't know any users that are still alive. Most have just vanished, out of thin air. Never to be seen in this world or dimension again." I said in a serious tone, almost too serious for me.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that we can never see her again until she changes dimensions again? Or comes back? Which don't we know how long that will take? Great, just great." Alec said worryingly

"Yes, that seems like it. When us warlocks use a lot of magical energy, we usually take a few hours or a day at the most. The problem is that because she does dimension spells I honestly don't know how long until she comes back. All we can do is sit back and relax. "

Mamery's POV

"You there! Who are you?"

I blink at the guard "Uhhhh... Just site seeing... I love the place here." I look at my surroundings. I'm in an alleyway that smells of piss, great.

"Uh? You're not from around here aren't you?" Growled the guard also with a strange face, must think I'm insane. My life just keeps on getting better.

*sigh *

"This is New York, right?"

"Uh Yeah, but you are not allowed outside after three thirty" he stared at me with such a confused face.

"Oh sorry..." Shit. The best world ever, it has a curfew. Great.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules and I have to take you to our leader for breaking his rules, you should know this." he said roughly

"Great," I said in the most sarcastic voice, I could muster.

He takes out a pair of magic binding handcuffs. What is this place? He shoved me into the back seat of his patrol car. "I can't believe that someone broke the rules. You're looking for a death wish right?"

"Nope, like I said, just site seeing," I replied calmly

"No one is a dumb as you. The last person to do that was Jace Lightwood and look where that got him" I wonder how Jace could have died. We continue driving in silence until we reach a huge castle.

"Bloody fucking hell on a bike"

"Another rule. No swearing."

"Oops, sorry"

The guard pulled me out of the car and threw me in a cell. Several guards show a moment later and start to hit me over and over until darkness surrounds me.

"She is a feisty one, isn't she?" A deep voice growled.

"Y-y-yes SIR!" The guard stuttered

"You are dismissed."

My face feels cold against the hard marble floor. I slowly push up to see Valentine on a golden throne with a blackthorn crown. My eyes slowly widen, "Girl, Why do you think you're here?" He booms

"Because of piss smelling alleyways." I sit cross-legged on the ground. No way am I kneeling to him.

"WHAT, THIS GIRL IS INSULTING MY CITY! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Ok, Ok. I give in. I dared myself to do it! I'm sorry!"

"You dared yourself? You idiot!" He starts laughing

"Sir, I was joking. You are the idiot"

"How is that?" he sounds too entertained for my liking.

"Because you just said how are you an idiot, idiot."

"Huh? ANYWAYS! Why did you break my rules? No one has done that in over a decade!"

"I have told you idiot of a guard that I'm just site seeing, many times"

"Well, where do you live?"

"Nowhere. I should be leaving soon, thank you for that lovely talk."

"Excuse me, I am king! NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!" He roared

"Bye-Bye!"

I feel my magic flowing inside my like a never ending well. I whisper "Tenebrae diis placet revertatur retro ad mea mundum me"

My body feels twisted everything once again becomes dark.

Magnus POV

"This is pointless we have been waiting for a week for her to come back! It's not happening!" Alec grunted.

"Go look after the kids, I'll wait a little bit longer."

Alec kiss's me goodbye and walks away slowly. I have only wished him the best life possible. I can never think of him leaving my life, only focus on my life right now. My magic spell starts to pulse me, alerting me. Mamery is back.

Author Notes:

I'm so so so sorry! I've been really busy with life. In return, I have written 2 and a half pages. The next chapter will be out in a week's time, hopefully... I hope you enjoy! Leave a review with suggestions or comments! Don't forget to follow me, to find out when my story updates!

-Minimoocha 3

(P.s I'm starting a new story soon, I'm thinking of doing a Death Note story. (Oh-er!))


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Mamery, Good or Bad?

Chapter 6: Meeting Mamery, good or bad?

Mamery's POV

Oh for god's sake, what is it with mortals and pissing in dark places?

I get up from a place that will be forever in the back of my mind. I feel a magical pull inside me, fuck someone has found me. If I get caught by any shadow hunter, I'll be put to trail by the Clave or even worse, killed. No one has ever been a half angel and demon, for that to me is a curse. I sit awaiting my capture.

Mangus POV

I rush to the kitchen, where alec is.

"S-sh-she is back!"

Alec had a bright smile on his handsome face "Go on! What are you waiting for?"

I quickly teleported to find Mamery sitting on the floor looking like a bag of purple and blue skin with bones. Holy shit. She looks like she has been beaten over and over again. I've got to get her back to my apartment but that's so far away. What's closer? The looks like she has been crying.

"HOLY MOTHER OF PERAL! Mamery what happened to you!" This isn't good.

"I'm finally free, after all, these years." Tears pour down her face and she falls down into my arms. She has the brightest smile, I have ever seen.

Mamery POV

I'm free from all the pain, my shackles are broken. I have never been this happy, for the last 10 years. My grandfather and father have finally left me in peace. After my training I feel more empowered, I can do what I what. I can not my beaten. I will, one day, kick my father up the ass and kill him for what he did to me. Even my grandfather treated my like shit because of my 'whore of a mother'. I don't care anymore. I'm free. I feel my tears pouring down my face, snot everywhere but I don't care. I get to experience love, hardships and everyday problems the mortals have. I get to live without killing people or monsters I'm truly happy, for once in my 20 years, I'm glad to have a birthday without being beaten over and over again. I feel my cheeks rising, I'm smiling. Happy 20th Birthday to me, my first ever present, freedom. For once I'm happy to be a hybrid, of angel and demon descent.

I wake up coughing, I open my eyes to see, I coughed up glitter? What the fuck? I slowly get up to see a man with black spiky hair with glitter all over him.

"Who are you?'' I say in a croaky voice

"My, my, and here I was thinking you knew who I was."

"Sorry, no clue."

"Hahahahahaha!" The strange man starts really, I mean really loud laughing. I feel an odd magical presence, it must be him. Wait a minute, it can't be, can it?

"So have you figured it out yet?" The stranger danger said

"I know you have magical abilities. You have glitter all over your face and I also coughed up glitter. I guessing your Magnus Bane, my older brother. Friend or Foe you have to prove yourself"

He watches me, I quickly grab the glass of water next to me smash it and grab the biggest shard and run to him and put the glass over his neck, under a matter of seconds. His eyes widen "Impressive, you live up to our father's words. Deadly, just like our father."

"I'm nothing like that asshole," I mutter

"Haha! I was only joking!"

"Well, what are you going to do with me? Take me to the clave? To be killed?"

"What no? Why would I do that to my own little half sister! It's very rare for warlock siblings to live to see each other. I'm very surprised about your amount of power. Our father must have put you through hell. I'm sorry..."

I drop the glass shard.

"I've been through a lot the past 10 years. I'm happy that I'm finally 20 and my birthday present is freedom."

Magnus smiles "Well then happy birthday Mamery"

"Call me Mame."

"So tell me, Mame, what did you get from your mother?"

"Well as you could tell, I got cat eyes and multi-dimension magic from our father, more like a curse. My mother, on the other hand, gave me the ability the power of heavenly fire but since our father's genes were more strong my magic was unstable for a long amount of time. To balance it out I also became a shadow hunter, of sorts. I'm able to use stronger runes than normal shadow hunters and..."

"Yes?"

"You know Jace Herodale?"

"Yes, I do."

"And Clary Morgenson?"

"Yes."

"And how they have more angel properties than usually shadow hunters?"

"Yes."

"Well put them together and you have me, but that's just my angel side. I also have angle wings...But you can totally forget about that."

"WHAT! SHOW ME!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Our father plucked every single feather out of my wings, for the past five years."

Magnus hugs me "I'm so so so sorry hun. I didn't even know he was doing that to you. No wonder you were crying when you came back."

I blush "I'm sorry..."

"That's fine. I was the one that asked."

I look around I'm in a room that has glitter spread from one side to another.

"Magnus, where am I?"

"The institute, I kind of re-decorated"

"What? No Nonononononono"

"It's only glitter...oh wait you don't think that I turned you into the institute

I look down at myself my rags are now replaced with shadow hunter gear?

"Magnus, explain yourself, right now. Use because you're older than doesn't mean I'll kick your ass."

I feel my magic ripple off me, Magnus's eyes literally pop out of his head he says "Oh shit"

Author Notes:

So, I kind of lied but you should be happy you are getting another chapter this soon! Also, this chapter is about how is it impossible to be half angel and half demon it's not logical because they both hate each other. Read chapter 2 again, if confused. Mamery thinks the Magnus will betray her, find out next chapter!

I hope you enjoyed, favorite, review, and all that good stuff. P.S Follow me!

BTW this is a very mellow chapter, I just wanted to relax, while also telling about Mame/Mamery's background information.

Thank you Minimoocha 3


End file.
